Project Night Fury
by nightfury97
Summary: My name is Holly, I used to be a normal 16 year old girl living at home with my loving mother and brother but that all changed. wether its for the better I'm not sure yet, but this is my story of how my life changed forever. crossover between movie and prime universe. ratchet/OC father guardian relationship eventual OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**hi this is my first fanfic so please be gentle :) I am co writing this with my friend Ashwood's Flame so if you want to check out her OC's POV for this fic check out her page. im sorry this chapter is very short but it is only meant to be a short intro so please enjoy and ill update as soon as possible :) reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

Chapter 1: Beginning of the end

:::Holly's POV:::

*beep* *beep* *beep* *smash*

"Ugh bloody alarm, how dare you wake me up this early on a Saturday." I grumble trying and failing to hide back under my sheets from the hot Australian sun shining through my window.

"Holly, its time to get up" I hear my mum call from down the hall. _Why me?_ Rolling out of bed I fail to notice how tangled I am in my sheets, resulting in me falling to the floor in a heap. *thump* _ouch… well that's going to leave a mark_. After untangling myself I decide to take a shower.

As I walk into the bathroom I take the chance to take in my appearance, I'm wearing my Avengers pyjamas with my layered shoulder length blond hair resembling that of a birds nest due to my bed head. Focusing on my face I have pail skin and the piercing blue eyes of my father.

I get undressed and step into the shower focusing on the calming sensation of the water passing over my bare skin. Looking down at my body I'm not the skinniest girl around but I'm not fat either, just comfortable. After washing my face and hair I step out to dry off and brush my hair into a pony tail. Once finished I exit back into my room to get dressed into my black denim shorts and red singlet top.

Walking out to the kitchen I see my mum and brother sitting eating breakfast. "Good morning flossy how was your sleep?" my mum asked in her usual cooing baby voice. "Fine, if it wasn't for my bloody alarm" I grumble. _Why must she talk to me like an infant?_ "Hey holly can I watch the new episode of TMNT with you today?" my little brother Hamish asked before he practically inhaled his breakfast. I hide a smirk "sure ham, right after I finish cleaning my room. Ok?" I smile at him. "Ok, don't be too long or ill start without you" he replied with a smirk. "doesn't matter, I've already seen the episode anyway". At that moment his face dropped. "but how? It's the episodes première today...you watched it on the internet didn't you?" he replied in a dull voice. I chuckle to myself as I get a glass of water. "Aren't you going to have breakfast?" I hear my mum ask as she looks up from her phone. "Not hungry" I state casually. "Holly" she replies in her warning tone. Grumbling to myself I grab a banana and head for my room.

As I close my door behind me I take a look at the state of my room. _Well holly you have a lot of work to do. _Me, my mum and brother only just moved into this house last week and I'm still unpacking my many action figures. _Joy… _

After spending an hour putting up posters and setting up action figures I decide I deserve a break. "Wonder if ham is still keen to watch the new episode" I think aloud. As I'm about to open my door I hear a loud crash coming from the front door like someone just barged through.

_What the hell?_ I quickly rush into the lounge room seeing four large men surrounding my mum and brother. _I have to draw their attention away from them so my family can escape. _"get away from them" I scream grabbing the men's attention. As they turn around I notice all their faces are hidden behind masks, they step toward me so I take a few steps back only to bump into something. _What the shell?_ I turn around coming face to face with the scariest looking man I have ever seen.

"Hello sweet heart" he whispers in a deranged tone. "Don't be afraid sweet heart, just do what we tell you and everything will be fine." _Who the heck is this guy? And why does he keep calling me sweet heart? _Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I find my voice. "Wh-who are you? And why are you h-here?" I try to sound confident but end up sounding like a scared little five year old. _Well done holly, you've got them running scared. _"My name is Silas, and we are MECH. We are here because we are in need of a new test subject for project Night Fury and your daughter is the ideal candidate."


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**AN: so here is chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy :) I'm introducing some of my new OC's this chapter. my goal is to upload every Sunday so we will see how that goes :) in other news its my birthday tomorrow so woohoo XD **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter but I do not own transformers or how to train your dragon, I only own my OC's**

Chapter 2: Taken

:::Holly's POV:::

"My name is Silas, and we are MECH. We are here because we are in need of a new test subject for project Night Fury and your daughter is the ideal candidate."

"NO, LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS TAKE ME INSTEAD!" my mother screams at Silas only so receive an evil smirk in return.

_What the fuck is this guy on about? Why me?_

"I'm sorry Mrs Austin but thanks to your ex husbands recent activity we have no other choice but to take your daughter." He turns to smile at me like I've just been accepted into some school and should be excited. _Wait, what does my dad have to do with all this?_

Suddenly the men cuff my mum and brother and place gags in their mouths. "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I can feel adrenaline building up in my muscles. My brother begins to cry. I fall to my knees at Silas's feet.

"p-please, leave them alone. They've done nothing wrong, ill go with you ju-just don't hurt them" I plead desperately.

Silas squats to be eye level with me and lifts up my chin with his right hand.

"Of course sweet heart, as long as you come quietly me and my men wont lay a finger on your family." He whispers to me gently.

Slowly rising to his feet he signals for two of his men to come forward and bind my hands. _Ouch! Geez guys I think they are tight enough._

I can hear mum thrashing around trying to free herself.

"Mum please, I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys" luckily she cant see my face as I'm trying my best to hold back tears.

The two men then help me to my feet so I am standing in front of Silas. I don't dear to look up and give him the satisfaction of seeing my emotional struggle.

"Before we leave… can I please say goodbye?" I whisper just so Silas can hear.

"Very well but make it quick"

I slowly make my way over to mum and Hamish. _You cant cry holly you have to be strong, you're the big sister. _I kneel in front of Hamish first.

"I love you, please be strong. I promise ill be back." I lightly smile at him then kiss his fore head.

Next is mum.

"you have to be strong for Hamish, I don't care how bad things get he remains your number one priority." She suddenly leans in on me like an awkward no arm hug. I can feel the tears building.

"I love you mummy" I begin to sob into her shoulder.

I hear foot steps as some men begin to drag me away.

"NO MUM PLEASE! NO, NOOOO!" I scream kicking one of the men's legs out from under him.

"I LOVE YOU MUMMY! I LOVE YOU!" my throat hurts from screaming so loud.

Suddenly I feel a small prick in my right shoulder.

_Ouch… wow, my heads starting to feel a bit heavy. _Suddenly my vision lurches sideways. _Ohhh that's not good._

I try standing but I can't feel my legs any more. I look toward mum and Hamish but can only make out two smudges.

"I loo-ve y-you" my speech begins to slur.

I can feel sleep prickling at my eyes as the darkness pulls me in. I cant hold on any more….

Time skip

_What where am I? And why is everything so fuzzy? And why am I so dam cold?! _

I can hear muffled voices. Everything sounds like I'm under water. I groan.

"Shes awake" I hear someone's voice in the distance.

Suddenly my hearing comes back full force. I can hear a loud rumbling noise, like the noise you hear when you're driving on a highway. I slowly open my eyes as my vision clears and can see three of the masked men from earlier. Sitting up I notice we are in some kind of truck with two men leaning against the two back doors and the other is sitting under the window to the drivers cab. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees.

_ugh my head still feels kinda dizzy, I wish I was back home with mum and Hamish. Why did this have to happen to me? _I can feel tears building up but quickly wipe them away. "Here, this will make you feel better" one of the masked men near the door says holding out a water bottle to me.

Slowly I reach out and accept it muttering a quiet "thankyou". I never noticed how thirsty I was till now.

Slowly I twist the cap of and quietly sip the refreshing cold beverage. "Where are we?" I mumble only just loud enough to hear.

The man near the drivers cab responded "we are not authorised to tell you where we are or where were going but we can tell you we have about four hours driving left."

_Four hours? What am I going to do in here for four hours?! Its not like I can plan an escape, I made a deal. _

Sighing I place the drink bottle on the floor next to me and lean against on of the walls.

"Hey ah, is it possible for you guys to take my cuffs of for the drive? Its not like I'm going to be able to do anything anyway." I ask the men.

The two nearest to the door look at each other and nod coming over and un cuffing me. "Thankyou". _Well this is awkward… _I rub wrists as they are still sore from being cuffed for so long. "So how long have I been out?" I state randomly. The men were a bit startled by my sudden outburst. "About 6 hours" the one closest to the drivers cab answers. "haha yeah we were placing bets on when you would wake up" the one leaning on the back left door comments. The man next to him hit him over the back of the head. He got a quick "ouch" in response. I laugh silently.

"So who won then?" the man near the drivers cab raised his hand. I chuckled in response. "So what are your names?" I ask trying to avoid the awkward silence. "Classified" they all answered simultaneously.

"Fine then, I will give you names" I state pointing to the two guarding the doors. "You will be orange" I point to the man sitting at the left door. "And you will be blue" I point to the other. I turn around to face the other man below the window. "And you shall be known as red" I smile in satisfaction.

"Those are stupid names" red states bluntly.

"Would you rather fluffy?" I ask smugly.

"Red is fine" he states quickly. I chuckle to my self.

_These guys don't seem half bad; they are different from the others. I just can't figure out why yet. _

**so there you have it :) please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Purple

**AN: ok so here's chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy :) i will be introducing one of my other OC's this chapter :) **

**id like to mention my co worker Ashwood's Flame and advise you all to please check out her OC's POV for this fic :) **

**please please please review ;0;**

**disclaimer: i don't own transformers or how to train your dragon or anything except my OC's :(**

Chapter 3: Purple

:::Holly's POV:::

"How much longer" I moan staring at nothing in particular.

"Two hours" blue grumbles.

_Ugh… I'm sooooo board! I can't take this much longer! Oh… oh no, not now. Um um_

"Uh guys?" I mumble.

"Yeah?" they all respond at the same time.

"Um… I gotta go?" I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Go? What do you mean? You cant go anywhere you've been kidnapped." Red responds rather confused.

"No I mean I gotta go. As in go go" I grumble staring at the floor too embarrassed to look at any of them.

"Oh dudes dibs not" orange chuckles raising his hand.

Blue suddenly also raises his hand. "Aw for fucks sake" red growls angrily.

_Oh god this is so embarrassing._

Red stands up and knocks on the window 3 times and the truck suddenly comes to a stop. Blue and orange open the back doors and step out. Red walks over to me and escorts me out of the truck. "Now no funny business got it?" even through his mask I can feel his eyes staring right into mine.

"yes" I stare at the ground out of pure embarrassment.

Orange comes back handing red a toilet roll. "Enjoy dude" he smiley mischievously at red. "why you little" red grumbles as orange runs off.

I take in my surroundings, I'm in some sort of bushland area in the middle of nowhere. "c'mon we aint got all day" red says gruffly.

After walking into the bush for a couple of minutes red suddenly comes to a stop. "Ok pick a bush, any bush you like." He asks rather cheerfully.

I walk over to a bush and yell at red to turn away or ill shove a stick up his ass.

As we head back to the truck I take in reds uniform and notice it's different from the other MECH soldiers. On the right shoulder there was a small insignia of a dragon.

_Hmmm I wonder what it stands for. Now that I think about it I think blue and orange also had that insignia on their shoulders. _

"What are you looking at?" reds voice scares me out of my thoughts.

"uhhh nothing" I quickly look away.

When we finally reach the truck I climb back in and take my previous position as red also takes his back under the window. I hear the truck start up again.

"So… what do you guys wanna do to pass the time?" I try to sound cheery.

*silence*

"How are you so dam happy? I mean you have just been ripped away from your family and are being transported to some unknown location with almost no information." Red asks in his gruff voice.

I'm a bit taken back by the question. "I don't know… I'm just trying not think about it that's all… its kinda one of my coping mechanisms I guess. Plus you guys don't seem that bad, you're different from Silas." I mumble.

They all bristle at the sound of his name.

_What is with these guys, maybe they are afraid of him? But why would they be afraid of him? _

As the awkward silence returns I notice a metal brief case next to red.

"What's that for?" I ask pointing to it.

"nothing you need to worry about" blue nods to red and he knocks on the window again.

_What now?_

Suddenly the truck stops and I hear one of the cab doors open and then a knock on the back doors.

A new man walks in; his face is also covered with a mask. Orange must have noticed my confusion. "This is our other brother" he said brightly.

_What? Their brothers?!_

The man walks over to the metal brief case and brings it next to me. As he kneels down next to me I shuffle away a little.

"Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. This will just take a sec" he gently tries to reassure me. His voice reminds of 2003 Donatello.

"Your name is purple" I whisper gently.

"What?" he asks quizzically.

"Just go with it she's given all of us names." Red grumbles.

Suddenly orange bursts out laughing. "haha oh my god its official, I love this chick" he continues to laugh. "Dude you got the colours perfectly." _Well I guess orange was the first to work out my naming pattern._

"What are you on about dumb ass?" red asks a little agitated.

"Nah bro ill let you figure it out" orange chuckled out after his laughing subsided.

Purple looks at his watch and opens the brief case with a sigh. I peer inside and suddenly go pail. _Oh no… no no no no! _

Noticing my anxiety blue nods to red and he takes a seat next to me so I can't get away. "Has she had anything to drink?" purple asks still rummaging through the brief case from hell.

"Yes, she finished her bottle of water an hour ago" blue replies.

"ok I guess she's ready for another dose then." Purple suddenly pulls out a needle and fills it with some clear liquid. I pail even moor.

_Oh hell no, fuck this shit I'm out of here._

As I quickly try to escape red and orange hold me down. "NO, please no. let me go." I cry and begin to thrash trying to get away. Suddenly I feel pressure on my legs as blue holds them down. "I'm really sorry holly this will all be over in a second" orange tries to comfort me.

I feel a sudden prick in my shoulder and I start to feel drowsy again.

_Oh please no not this again._

As the blackness begins to swallow me I let go.

:::Red's POV:::

Suddenly holly goes limp. I sigh. _The poor kid, the next few weeks are going to be torture for her._

I look down sadly at her peaceful face still stained with tears. _She's so beautiful, why does this have to happen to her?_

"well she will be out for at least 24 hours but I want to stay back here and make sure the anaesthetics I gave her doesn't have any adverse affects." My medic brother or as holly has named him, purple states calmly.

"I hope she's one of the lucky ones, I hope it doesn't work and she can go home." I mumble.

"Brother the experiment has never been tested on a female before, we have no idea what could happen. This could be the first successful experiment or…" purple trails off.

We all bow our heads.

"ive always wanted a younger sister, and this one seems pretty cool." Orange smiles trying to lift the mood.

I noogy his head. "Well she's certainly no girly girl" blue chuckles to himself.

"I like her accent" purple responds.

"G'day mate" orange tries to imitate her Australian accent rather pathetically. We all chuckle in response.

**There you have it :) I hope you all enjoyed :) don't worry I will be changing my OC's names eventually and they wont be colours any more. :) **

**please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Back Pain

**AN: hey guys I'm sorry it took me this long to update :/ I'm trying to update every Sunday but last weekend I was unable to because I had my 16****th**** birthday party :/ but here is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy. Special thanks to my partner Ashwood's Flame please go check out her OC's POV for this fic its awesome :3 **

**Also a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed as reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy guys everyone who reviews will receive a special gift in their inbox XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or ninja turtles or anything because I am a lowly dragon :/**

Chapter: 4 Back Pain

:::Red's POV:::

It's been almost two hours and we should be arriving at our destination soon. Once holly was knocked out we all took off our masks. I notice my youngest brother orange shifting uncomfortably staring at Holly. "What's the mater brother?" blue speaks my mind.

"Quit calling me brother, my names orange." He grumbles back in frustration.

"Well I for one don't particularly enjoy being named after a colour." Blue sighs leaning back against the door.

"There is a system she used to name us…" orange trails off.

"And that would be?" don decide to cut in.

"She named us each after a ninja turtle." Orange smiles cheekily.

"A what?" blue gives us orange a confused look. While me and orange simultaneously face palm.

"Well I like having a name so let's just change them to the turtle's names?" purple suggests.

"so that makes blue Leonardo. Red Raphael. Purple Donatello and me Michelangelo?" Mikey smirks. I nod in agreement.

"I like it" Leo smiles for once.

"Me too." Don smiles excitedly.

Mikey shifts uncomfortably again. "You didn't answer our question before bro?" I look into his baby blue eyes.

"my backs sore again." He mutters.

Me and Leo give him reassuring looks. "don't worry well get don to look at it again when we get home." Leo tries to be reassuring.

"how bad is it?" don asks coming over to Mikey.

"my ribs" he sighs holding his ribcage.

Don walks over and sit down with Mickey's back facing him and begins to rub small soft circles on his back. "Better?"

"mmhm" is his short reply as he closes his eyes.

"you didn't take your meds this morning did you?" Leo states rather than asks.

"I didn't exactly have time, ouch!" Mikey wines.

"Sorry bro." Don apologises.

"hey Raph can you pass me my medical bag?" don asks as he helps remove Mikey's jacket.

"sure." I slide it over to him and he opens it.

As don gets mikey's jacket off we all see his back. Its bright red with two big limps slowly getting bigger between his shoulder blades.

"Oh Mikey..." Don breaths out sympathetically.

I notice Mikey gritting his teeth trying to bite back the pain. I come over and take his hands in mine while Leo coaches his breathing. Don sterilises his back with an alcohol covered cloth.

"Easy little brother." Don tries to calm Mikey down as he knows what's coming next. Mikey's grip suddenly tightens on my hands as he clenches his eyes shut as tears dribble down his face. Two large black spines pierce through mikey's skin. Crimson red flows from the wounds as Mikey hunches over and screams in pain tears gushing from his eyes. All don can do for now is wipe the blood away. The spines eventually grow and take the shape of two small black wings. All that can be herd is mikey's rapid breathing and the rumbling of the trucks engine.

"Mikey?" I try to see my brothers face.

Suddenly Mikey stops breathing as his wings shoot back inside his body leaving two big gashes between mikey's shoulders slowly beginning to heal back up. He falls forward but I catch him. Don checks his vitals giving him the all clear.

"he's just unconscious from exhaustion, hell be fine." Don breaths out as he begins cleaning mikey's back and wrapping it in a bandage. I clench my fists in anger.

_Why does this have to happen to us? Why can't we just have normal lives?! _

I punch the wall in frustration. Leo lays Mikey on his side next to him as he gently strokes his sandy blonde hair.

_I swear one day I will get my vengeance on you Silas…_

Time skip

The truck has finally stoped. Mikey is conscious as I help lead him to the private plain we will be boarding. Leo is carrying holly bridal style behind me. As Don is speaking to the pilot. "YO LEO?!" I yell as we pass the plains engines.

"YEAH?!" he shouts back.

"How long is this flight suppost to be?" I ask entering the aircraft knowing I'm going to regret asking.

"18-16 hours I think?" he replies casually. Mikey and I both groan in union. The inside of the plain is completely empty. No seats or nothing. _Great… _

I sit Mikey down on the floor next to me as Leo lays holly in the recovery position across from us while taking a seat next to her. Don enters the aircraft and closes the door. "Hey Mikey how are you feeling?" don asks making his way over to mike and I.

"sleepy." Was all he got in response as Mikey yawns and rubs his eyes.

"ok, before you go back to sleep though can I please check your back?" don asks politely.

"m'kay." Mikey grumbles sitting back up.

Don removes the bandage and as he had hoped the gashes have already sealed back up nicely. I helped mike put his jacket back on before he rested his head in my lap and fell asleep. "Good luck getting up now Raph." Leo teases smugly from across the room. "shuddup." I yell giving him a death glare.

Don walks away and comes back holding 5 seatbelt looking things. "what are they for don?" I ask as he passes them out to each of us.

"See those connectors on the ground? That's what these are for." He explains helping Leo secure holly so the floor.

Once we were all buckled in the plain took off. I look out the window at the Australian bushland as we begin our assent. _Good bye Australia. I hope I can bring her back home to you one day… _

Time skip

:::Holly's POV:::

_Cold… so cold… where am I? am I dead? _I blearily open my eyes to observe the world around me. I'm in a dark room with slick cave walls dripping with water and a cold concrete floor. There is a thick metal door with a tiny window the shape of a brick to see through. Using the wall I slowly make it to my feet and edge closer to the door. I peep out the window into a hallway. There are two masked men guarding my door. Suddenly my memories of the previous day come rushing back. _Red? Blue? Orange? Purple? Where are they? _

I sink to the floor in despair choking back sobs. I'm completely alone again. Looking down at myself I notice I'm not in my normal clothes. I'm wearing an all black jump suit with sleeves that only run to my elbows. I don't even have any shoes. _Wait a sec that means someone had to undress me and dress me again! Red if it was you I swear to god I'm going to kill you!_

I can hear footsteps approaching my door so I back up to the furthest wall. I hear a ping noise and the door suddenly opens and the lights flicker on. A young man walks in with messy short chestnut brown hair and deep hazel eyes. "I was informed you are awake?" he smiles at me kindly. _Wait a minute I know that voice? _"Purple?" I ask hesitantly.

"The one and only" he smiles walking over to me to help me up. "Look I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to upset you." He sighs looking at the floor.

"Its ok I understand." I try to reassure him. I take in his appearance again. He is fairly well built with pail skin. His eyes were filled with knowledge and compassion. _He looks like hes only 17, why would MECH want 17 year olds as soldiers?_

"so how are you feeling" his question pulls me out of my thoughts. "Um, ok. A bit wobbly but fine all the same" I reassure him. He checks my pulse and pupils. "ok, here take this." He hands me another water bottle.

"Thankyou" I smile. Suddenly his smile disappears "I'm sorry, I have to go now." He grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug. "The others and I will see you later. Stay strong holly." He pulls away and exits the room quickly with the door sliding shut behind him. _Well that was weird…_

I finish my bottle of water and start kicking it against the wall out of pure boredom. _This is fun... I hope my family is ok._

I feel tears prickle at my eyes as I tuck my knees to my chest on the floor.

"Don't cry sweetheart everything's going to be fine." I hear a low whisper.

_Silas?! Oh no what's he doing here?!_

I can feel anxiety begin to take over my body as I quickly jump to my feet.

"Where are you? What do you want?" I yell into the darkness.

"It's not a matter of what I want as it is…what I will have." He chuckles darkly as he suddenly lunges from the darkness wrapping one arm around my chest and the other over my mouth.

"Now be a good little girl and play nice. Were going to go have a nice game of doctor with the professor." He whispers in my ear.

My eyes go wide and I bite his hand drawing blood so he lets go.

"Oh… this little girls still got some fight in her…perfect"

_Oh shit…_

He lashes out at me and I feel his right fist connect with my jaw. I stumble back in shock and fall to my knees holding my jaw. _Aw man that fucking kills. _

Still a little disorientated he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder taking me out of the room. _I wish the guys were here…_

**There you have it. Please don't forget to review :D**


End file.
